Last Words Ver 1
by HatsuneLeeks
Summary: Miku a girl who was hurt dearly by her love one, Miku planning to jump, she shouts her last words for someone she still loves deeply in her heart, before she jumps M for: character death, suicide, some mature stuff... etc.


"Why would we try to live if were all gonna die someday?" Miku asked herself.

"Others leave a mark but they will be forgotten,everything will be forgotten, nothing last forever."Miku continued.

The wind breezing through her reminding her she was on top of a very, very tall building.

"I guess... it's time for me to jump this tall building down to the ground." She said while looking down to the ground she then look up again beautiful lights filled her vision, from the outside it looked beautiful but to her it looks dead and colorless as she eyed the building deeply hoping to see something full of color.

"This is world is colorless like me, all I see is black and white, nothing more nothing less."

"This is tiring,you can't change this colorless world that's impossible fool."Miku said to herself.

At some distance from a window Miku saw three people,it was one man and two woman, from what Miku saw the man has his one arm around a girl's shoulder while the other was packing her things, from Miku's view she can clearly see the woman that was packing was crying, after the woman finished her packing she dashed at the man and slap him real hard, Miku clearly saw a slap mark on the man's cheek and then woman hurriedly got her luggage and slam the door shut.

Miku then looked away"Same as always." she muttered.

She then took a look again in another window, an old man was sitting in a chair, and a girl naked standing in front of him, the old man then started throwing money at the naked girl, he then removed his pants showing his thing, the old man then pointed at thing, the girl shook her head, the man then grab the girl's head and forced his thing inside her mouth, the girl crying, as old man continued doing it.

"That's just disgusting" muttered Miku in disgust, "Poor girl..." said Miku, before letting out a sigh looking away at the window.

"I wonder if I can,I would make this world full of colors and life." Miku said "That's just wishful thinking..."she added.

Miku then open her phone, she click on her gallery to look at a certain someone's picture, as she looked at the picture"You are the only who gave color to this lifeless world of mine."

"Everything is so colorless, but the picture's we took together were full of life and beautiful long pink hair, the blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, your bright smile that made me fall for you harder and harder."

She gave colors to my world, but knowing that you aren't here beside me, my life become colorless, lifeless.

After hearing those three words from you made me cry tears of joy, but now you left without saying anything, you left a big hole in my heart, now I don't know what to do with my life anymore, you were my happiness, your happiness come's first, you made my life worth something, but now knowing that you replaced me with some else it hurts...it really...really hurts you know?. Hot tears now poured her eyes her voice cracked as she said it.

Not bothering to wipe the tears, Miku know tears will keep on pouring out on her eyes, Miku held her phone tightly to her chest, the picture of the person Miku love dearly still, Miku decide it's time for her to go, but before she done that.

Miku stands straight she breathed deeply "Luka I left you a message!" Miku shouted on top of her lungs.

After she shouted it resulted to the people below looking on top of the tall building that was in front of them.

"You know how much it hurts!"

"You left me!"

"You never came back!"

"You replaced me like a gum!'

"So this is my last words to you Luka!'

"Im sorry Luka!"

"Thank you Luka for bringing colors to my lifeless world!"

"I HATE YOU LUKA!"

"BUT I STILL LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"I'M SURE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME ALL."

"So yeah!"

"Goodbye Luka!'

Miku cried harder the feeling of a broken heart killing her inside,the feeling of being replaced stabs her at the back.

"The me,that you left without saying anything killed me."

I don't want to feel this anymore I've had enough of this. Miku thought.

And then she jumped.

"Luka...Don't forget how much I love you..." the words said was heard as a mere whisper.

before landing to her death to the ground she saw a pink hair beauty crying. 

**AN: Uhh... so yeah I dont know anymore... anyways, well not everything was said here but... I'll try make another...?, where everything was explain or a sequel maybe or another one shot , thanks for reading, and yeah sorry if you don't like it, sorry for the poor writing i'm still learning here**


End file.
